


Hari Buruk Thorn

by LightDP



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDP/pseuds/LightDP
Summary: BUKAN YAOI. Pernahkah kamu mengalami hari dimana segala sesuatunya ngga ada yang benar? Seperti yang dialami BoBoiBoy Thorn ini? Elemental sibblings. tanpa super power, OOC (mungkin?). Family, Humor, Fluff.
Kudos: 2





	Hari Buruk Thorn

Pernahkah kamu mengalami hari dimana segala sesuatunya ngga ada yang benar? Seperti yang dialami Thorn?

Sebuah Boboiboy Fanfic karya LightDP AKA LightDP2.

Author note:

-Boboiboy dan seluruh karakter yang terkandung di dalamnya adalah milik pemegang hak cipta, saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakternya

- **BUKAN YAOI,** Elemental siblings, tanpa super power, OOC (mungkin ?), typo, Family, Comedy

-Dalam fanfic ini umur karakter adalah sebagai berikut dari yang tertua:

Boboiboy Halilintar: 16 tahun

Boboiboy Taufan: 16 tahun.

Boboiboy Gempa: 16 tahun.

Boboiboy Blaze: 15 tahun.

Boboiboy Thorn: 15 tahun.

.

**Selamat Membaca.**

.

Hari itu adalah hari sabtu pagi yang suram. Hujan lebat mengguyur seluruh daerah Pulau Rintis sejak dua hari lalu tanpa berhenti. Deras, gerimis, deras, gerimis, deras. Begitu saja yang terjadi sejak pagi dari dua hari yang lalu

Di sebuah kamar di rumah milik tujuh Boboiboy bersaudara kembar nampaklah dua kembaran mereka yang termuda masih tertidur dengan lelap di sebuah kasur yang sebetulnya tidak cukup untuk dua orang. BoBoiBoy Blaze dan BoBoiBoy Thorn tertidur saling berangkulan di ranjang yang sebetulnya milik BoBoiBoy Blaze. Perlu dipertanyakan kenapa Thorn tidak tidur di ranjangnya sendiri.

Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran atau sejenis itu.

Di atas kasur milik Thorn sudah terdapat sebuah ember besar yang menampung tetesan air dari plafon kamar mereka. Menggeser kasur juga bukan jalan keluar karena kamar mereka saat ini disulap oleh Taufan menjadi tempat untuk menjemur baju karena tidak mungkin menjemur baju diluar saat hujan begitu. Jangan lupa tiga buah kipas angin besar yang sengaja dihidupkan dengan kekuatan maksimal untuk mempercepat keringnya baju-baju yang tengah dijemur oleh Taufan itu… Yang juga membuat suhu di kamar itu turun

drastis.

Berpindah kamar juga bukan pilihan bagi Blaze dan Thorn. Hanya ada tiga kamar tidur dirumah itu. Kamar yang terbesar sudah dihuni oleh Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa. Satu kamar lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil dihuni oleh Ice dan Solar. Kamar terakhir adalah jatah Blaze dan Thorn.

Sempat Blaze dan Thorn berniat untuk tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Namun mereka berubah pikiran setelah tubuh mereka dirubung nyamuk. Lagipula sofa tua di ruang tengah rumah mereka itu sudah lama tidak dibersihkan dan baunya tidak mengundang untuk ditiduri.

Terpaksalah Blaze dan Thorn tidur seranjang dan ditemani oleh jemuran baju. Jangan lupakan tiga buah kipas angin yang bertiup kencang untuk mengeringkan baju yang sedang dijemur didalam kamar mereka.

Su

dah hujan, pagi-pagi buta, udara lembab karena cucian basah ditambah tiga buah kipas angin. Lengkap sudah penderitaan penghuni kamar yang nista itu. Blaze nampak meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan dalam pelukan Thorn. Yang satu ini memang tidak tahan dingin, apalagi dingin yang berangin. Bau minyak angin yang sangat kuat dan garis-garis merah di badannya menunjukkan sudah berapa kali ia menjalani terapi kerik dari kakaknya.

Thorn sendiri?

Yang satu ini memang terkenal polos, baik hati dan suka menolong dan kali ini ia menolong Blaze dengan cara pasang badan menutupi Blaze dari hembusan angin dingin lembab yang berasal dari jemuran dan tiga buah kipas angin itu. Dan pagi itu seluruh badannya gemetaran menggigil .

"Hujan… berhentilah… Jangan nistakan kami…" gerutu Thorn yang mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Netra hijau tuanya melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

"Huft… Mungkin enak minum susu hangat pagi-pagi begini." gumam Thorn sembari membayangkan segelas susu manis yang hangat mengepul-ngepul.

Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan-lahan, Thorn mendorong tubuh Blaze yang hangat dan berbau minyak angin sangat kuat itu. Kemudian Thorn meregangkan badannya, diangkatnya kedua tangannya keatas untuk meluruskan badan, tangan dan kakin selurus-lurusnya, sampai…

-GYUUT!-

Otot pada kakinya mendadak keram karena diluruskan terlalu cepat setelah semalaman diterpa angin kencang yang dingin.

"ALAMAAAAAK! SAKIIIT!" jerit Thorn yang langsung bergulingan diatas ranjang dan memijit-mijit kakinya yang keram. Dia lupa kalau sekarang dia berada di sebuah ranjang kecil dan berduaan dengan saudaranya.

"Thorn?!" Blaze yang kaget mendengar jeritan Thorn langsung terbangun dan tidak sengaja menyenggol adik kembarnya.

"HUAA! BLAZE!" Thorn yang tersenggol oleh Blaze kontan menemukan dirinya persis di tepian ranjang. Usahanya untuk tetap berada diatas ranjang gagal total dan...

"ADAW!" wajah Thorn mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit dan menyakitkan diatas lantai kamar.

"Thorn? Kamu kenapa?" Blaze langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menolong Thorn untuk berdiri.

"Aduh… Kaki… Kakiku keram!" Thorn merintih kesakitan ketika kakinya yang keram dicoba untuk dijejakkan ke lantai setelah ia bisa berdiri dengan bantuan Blaze

"Memang kamu mau kemana pagi-pagi buta begini?" Tanya Blaze sambil memapah Thorn.

"Aku mau bikin susu... Kayaknya enak susu hangat kalau lagi dingin begini… Blaze mau juga?"

"Yah.. Karena toh aku jadi bangun juga… Ayolah kita ke dapur, sini kubantu." Blaze mengangguk dan memapah Thorn yang terpincang-pincang keluar kamar mereka.

"Awas, hati-hati, tangga…" bisik Blaze ketika ia dan Thorn sampai di tangga rumah.

"Iya…" Satu persatu anak tangga dilewati dengan perlahan dan penuh konsentrasi.

-GUBRAK!-

Suara sebuah pintu terbuka di belakang Blaze dan Thorn disertai sahutan panik dari Gempa yang terbangun mendengar jeritan adiknya. "Thorn?! ADA APA?!"

"HUAA!" Terkejut mendengan suara pintu dan sahutan sang kakak, Thorn melepaskan pegangannya dari Blaze. "Eh? Blaze?... TOLONG!" Yang membuatnya terjatuh menuruni beberapa anak tangga terakhir.

Blaze menoleh ke arah Gempa yang terbengong-bengong dan kemudian ke arah Thorn yang tergeletak pada anak tangga terakhir. "Alamak…"

"Blaze? Kenapa Thorn?"

"Kakinya keram, makanya dia kupapah. Kita baru saja mau ke dapur, mau bikin susu, eh Kak Gempa malah bikin Thorn kaget."

"Eh? Iya kah?" Gempa langsung menghampiri Thorn dan membantunya berdiri. "Maaf Thorn… Kak Gempa kira kamu diapa-apain sama Blaze."

"Ish kakak ini… Emangnya mau Blaze apakan Thorn itu?"

"Entah, kamu kan terkenal biang rusuh dirumah ini."

"Huh… Mentang-mentang aku bakar petasan dalam kamar buat ngebangunin Kak Hali…" protes Blaze dengan pipi gembil yang menggembung

Gempa menggeram. "Bukan Kak Hali saja yang bangun."

"Tujuan tercapai 'kan, Kak Hali bangun?" tanya Blaze dengan pura-pura lugu seraya terkekeh dan menggaruki bagian belakang kepalanya.

Gempa mengjela napas panjang. "Ya dan langsung melemparmu dari jendela dan kakimu patah… Akhirnya aku yang repot kan, membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Blaze langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan bahas kaki patah ah kak…" sahutnya dengan nada ketus.

"Makanya, bandel itu standar-standar aja… Bandel koq pakai _tune up_ …"

"Sudah, jangan berantem pagi-pagi begini." ujar Thorn yang masih terpincang-pincang, ditambah bokongnya yang ngilu karena jatuh dari tangga tadi. Ia tidak mau telinganya ikutan sakit mendengar adu argumen tidak jelas antara Gempa dan Blaze. "Ayo, Blaze... Tolong aku."

"Ah, iya." Blaze langsung meninggalkan Gempa dan kembali memapah Thorn menuju dapur dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya di dapur, Thorn dan Blaze langsung meracik susu mereka. Untuk Thorn, lima sendok susu dan tiga sendok gula. Untuk Blaze, tiga sendok susu, dan satu sendok gula.

-Sruuuuut-

"Ah… Nikmat." gumam Thorn dengan kedua netra hijau tuanya yang hampir memejam setelah menyeruput susu hangatnya. Rasa gurih dan manis susu yang diseruputnya membuat senyuman manis Thorn mengembang lebar.

"Ngga heran kamu bolak-balik ke dokter gigi…" gumam Blaze yang melihat cara Thorn meracik susu. "Nih coba buatanku."

Thorn mencicipi susu racikan Blaze dan langsung memeletkan lidahnya. "BWEKH! Apa ini? rasanya tawar!"

Gantian Blaze mencicipi susu racikan Thorn. "Kamu minum susu pakai gula atau makan gula pakai susu?" ucap Blaze seusai mencicipi susu racikan adik kembarya itu.

"Selera masing-masing…" Thorn mengedikkan bahunya dan membawa gelas susunya mendekati bibir mungilnya, ketika…

-Byur-

Seekor cicak agak besar terjatuh tepat kedalam gelas susu yang dipegang Thorn.

"HUAA!" pekik Thorn yang terkejut dan dengan latahnya melempar gelas susunya.

Untung saja gelas susu itu bukan terbuat dari kaca, melainkan bahan plastik. Paling tidak segelas susu yang _terbang_ itu tidak akan membuat ranjau beling di lantai dapur itu. Namun isi dari gelas itu kini berada pada sekujur badan Blaze dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Eheheheheh… Blaze…" Thorn cengengesan saja melihat Blaze yang gemetaran dan bermuka sangat masam. "Mandi susu?"

"Sudah! Kau bersihkan sendiri sana!" sahut Blaze dengan nada ketus dan meninggalkan Thorn sendirian di dapur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sembari ngomel-ngomel seorang diri.

"Yah… Blaze… Tolongin." rengek Thorn yang kini sendirian dengan kaki yang masih belum berfungsi karena keram, ditambah bokong yang linu-nyeri karena jatuh dari tangga dan kini didakwa membersihkan dapur sendirian karena tsunami susu buatannya.

"Kak Gem-"

"Sibuk!" Gempa tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia lebih memilih pura-pura sibuk saja karena membersihkan tumpahan susu itu bukan hal yang mudah. Kalau kurang bersih sedikit saja pasti semut akan menyerbu. Apalagi susu racikan Thorn yang ekstra gula.

Thorn meratapi genangan susu di lantai dapur dan bercak-bercak susu berbentuk telapak kaki Blaze dari dapur itu sampai ke tangga. Bibirnya bergetar, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya sesegukan. "Hik… Hik… Thorn bikin salah sama siapa sih sampai jadi begini…"

Dengan berat hati dan susah payah, Thorn membersihkan lantai dapur itu seorang diri bersenjatakan tongkat pel yang usianya sepertinya hampir sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Sejam lamanya ia mengepel lantai dengan tongkat pel yang sumbu nya sudah jarang-jarang itu

"Yah… Mungkin sekarang segelas susu hangat bisa sedikit menghibur…" gumam Thorn setelah selesai membersihkan bekas tumpahan susu di lantai dapur itu. Kembali ia meracik susu hangatnya. Memang sedikit kehangatan dari minuman ekstra manis itu terasa nyaman. "Sekalian bikin deh buat Blaze… Biar gampang aku minta maaf ke dia."

Dua gelas susu hangat kini berada dikedua tangan Thorn yang dengan hati-hati melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"AKU TELAAAT!" Terdengar teriakan Taufan yang sedang berlari dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur hendak membuat sarapan seadanya.

"Kak Taufan!" Thorn membelalak ketika melihat kakaknya, Taufan berlari tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

-Bruk!-

"Ah, maaf, Thorn, aku buru-buru!" ujar Taufan yang terus berlari ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan berlari keluar rumah…

Meninggalkan Thorn yang terbengong-bengong…

Bersama dua gelas susu yang tumpah semuanya.

"Hik… Hik…" Thorn sesegukan lagi. "Hik…. HUAAA!" Dan sesegukannya pecah menjadi raungan yang lebih mirip jeritan hati seorang yang ternista. Kalau tidak ingat umur, ingin sekali rasanya Thorn berguling-gulingan diatas lantai.

Sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di pundak Thorn. "Sudah, sini kakak bantu bersihkan…"

Sepasang netra beriris merah darah menatap lembut pada si adik yang tengah ternista.

"Kak… Kak Hali…" gumam Thorn di tengah sesegukannya. Dari sekian banyak kakak dan adiknya, Halilintar adalah orang terakhir dalam pikiran Thorn yang akan menolongnya. Biasanya Halilintar tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal macam ini yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

Halilintar yang turun tangan sangat membantu Thorn membersihkan lantai yang lengket-lengket karena tumpahan susu yang dibawanya. Tak sampai setengah jam, lantai itu sudah bebas dari genangan susu yang lengket.

"Kak Hali?" Thorn memandangi kakaknya yang baru saja menolongnya

"Ya?"

"Tumben kakak baik?" tanya Thorn seusai membersihkan lantai rumahnya. "Kakak kesambet apa? Ini bukan Kak Gempa yang nyamar jadi Kak Hali kan?" Thorn yang masih belum yakin langsung mencolek-colek pipi Halilintar

Sebuah senyuman tipis mengulas pada bibir sang kakak tertua ketika dibelainya kepala si adik. "Thorn... Bukan cuma kamu yang pernah mengalami hari dimana semuanya tidak ada yang beres… Semua serba salah."

"Kak Hali…" Thorn memandangi kakak tertuanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, aku uga pernah ngalamin koq... Lagipula jeritanmu itu membuatku pusing..."

"Thorn sayang Kak Hali." Dipeluknya sang kakak erat-erat dengan senyuman ekstra lebar menghiasi wajah si adik.

"Sudah, sudah… Gempa kemana? biasanya dia yang paling getol kalau urusan kamu."

"Sibuk, katanya…"

"Oooh… Begitu ya?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada melagu dan menengok kearah dapur.

"Biar nanti Kak Hali bicara dengan Kak Gempa ya… Sekarang kamu mandi dulu deh sana." Saran Halilintar dengan senyuman pada Thorn. "Baju dan badanmu juga lengket-lengket kena susu tuh."

"Oke, Kak Hali." Jawab Thorn dengan riang dan melenggang ke kamarnya. "Kak Hali terbaik!"

Halilintar membalas dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Thorn. Namun senyum sang kakak tertua mendadak lenyap lenyap begitu Thorn menghilang dari pandangannya. "Gempa! Dimana kau!?" pekik Halilintar yang lengkap dengan aura gelap yang menguar darinya.

"Eheheheh… Hali…Selamat pagi…" tegur Gempa dari balik ambang dapur. "Tumben kamu ke dapur?"

"Kita harus bicara…" geram Halilintar sembari menarik Gempa masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Eh? Hali, buat apa panci itu?... Hali?... HALI, JANGAN!"

-Klontang!-

"ADUH!"

"Lain kali pengertian sedikit sama adik yang lagi mengalami hari yang buruk, mengerti?!"

"Iya! Ngga perlu sampai mukul kepalaku pakai panci, kan?!"

"Itu peringatan… Sampai terjadi lagi, silahkan tidur di kamar mandi, paham?"

"Ampun…."

.

.

.

Tamat.

-Pernahkah kamu mengalami hari dimana segala sesuatunya ngga ada yang beres ?. Author sendiri... Baru selesai kualifikasi lomba drift dan baru mau mulai babak tandem battle, mendadak dapet telpon dari kantor. Kabarnya MCB listrik kantor terbakar, yang berakibat anjloknya listrik, yang membuat bad sector di hard disk ditambah kompresor di kantor meledak karena arus listriknya tidak sesuai... Hari yang indah.


End file.
